Why Paisley is Dumb
by Sirdudemanton
Summary: Lexi learns why Paisley is dumb. It's something
1. Lexi Learns

Lexi and Paisley were practicing cheer routines. But Paisley wasn't smart enough to figure them out right away. This frustrated Lexi.

"Why are you so dumb" She asked Paisley while Paisley was swinging her leg up. Paisley's panties ripped. Lexi sighed. But then a cock dropped out of Paisley's panties.

"What the fuck?" Lexi said.

"What?" Paisley asked oblivious as fuck.

"You have a cock!" Lexi said pointing at the cock hanging from the rip in Paisley's panties.

Paisley removes her ripped panties. "Yeah. So? Don't you have one?" Paisley asked.

"No!" Lexi said. "Girls don't usually have cocks Paisley!" Lexi said.

"Really?" Paisley asked.

"Did you not pay attention in sex ed?" Lexi asked.

"We had sex ed?" Paisley asked.

"Ugh. Paisley you're so dumb." Lexi said. She noticed that Paisley was staring at her. And that her cock was getting hard. And big. And it was big. It was huge.

"Wow that's fucking big." Lexi said.

Paisley giggled.

"Why are you giggling?" Lexi asked.

"I like it when you call my cock big." Paisley said. She flexed her dong.

Her cock was an absolute donger. That must be why she's so dumb. Her cock takes all the blood that should be in her brain.

"Do you want me to touch it?" Lexi asked.

"Yes! Please!" Paisley said.

Lexi grabbed onto Paisley's donger. She stroked it. Paisley kept giggling while Lexi stroked her cock.

"Stop giggling Paisley!" Lexi said.

"Then kiss me!" Paisley said.

Lexi thought about it. She the kissed Paisley. Still stroking her cock. She stroked Paisley's cock and kissed her.

Paisley couldn't giggle any more now that Lexi was stroking her cock. And now that Lexi was kissing Paisley she couldn't tell Lexi that she was about to blow.

She shot her cum out. Thick ropes. Some of it got on to Lexi's cheer skirt.

"Paisley what the fuck!" Lexi said "You came on my skirt! Why didn't you tell me you were about to cum?!"

"You were kissing me. I couldn't speak while you were kissing me." Paisley said.

"Then you should have stopped kissing me." Lexi said.

"But it felt so good." Paisley said.

"Ugh. Well now my cheer uniform is a mess." Lexi said. She took it off. She was now just in her panties in front of Paisley. Paisley got harder looking at Lexi's nearly naked body.

"Can I suck your nipples?" Paisley asked. Lexi didn't get to reply though. Paisley just started sucking on them. "You have such nice boobs." Paisley said. She felt them up. Squeezing them. And sucking on the nipples more.

"Ok Paisley. that's enough. We need to go clean my uniform." Lexi said.

"Okay!" Paisley said.

They went to the school's laundry room. People almost never came here. Probably because no one does laundry at school.

Lexi put her stuff into the washer. She looked over at Paisley. Her cock was still standing at attention.

"Oh my god Paisley. Does that thing ever go down?" Lexi asked.

"Sometimes when I play with it a lot." Paisley said. Lexi wonders how she never noticed it before. It was huge.

"So if I play with it. Will it go away?" Lexi said.

"Will you play with it?" Paisley asked enthusiastically.

"Uh sure." Lexi said. She got on her knees in front of Paisley's cock. She put it in her mouth. She sucked on it. She took it down. Paisley enjoyed this. Paisley couldn't stop herself from moaning.

"Wow Lexi. You can take my cock deeper than I can." Paisley said.

Lexi took a break from sucking and asked. "You can suck your own cock?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be able to? You have to be really flexible to be a cheerleader." Paisley said.

"Fair enough." Lexi said. She then sucked on Paisley's donger again. It was the biggest cock she had ever sucked. And she had sucked a lot. She was a cheerleader. She sucked it to the best of her ability. Which was pretty good.

"I'm going to blow!" Paisley said. She was able to warn this time without anything blocking her mouth. Lexi decided she was going to take the load in her mouth. The first rope shot in her mouth. She swallowed it. But before she could another rope of cum had shot into her mouth. Paisley was cumming too quickly and too much even for Lexi's experienced mouth.

Paisley's cock ended up slipping out of Lexi's mouth. Cum dripped out of Lexi's mouth onto her body. All while Paisley's cock was still spurting. On to Lexi's face.

When Paisley was done cumming Lexi was covered in cum.

"What the fuck Paisley!" Lexi said.

"It felt soo good!" Paisley said.

"Is there anywhere you didn't cum on me?" Lexi asked.

"There's no cum in your hair." Paisley said.

"Well that's a relief. But how am I supposed to get the rest of this off me!" Lexi said.

"I'll lick it off!" Paisley said. She licked some cum off of Lexi's face. And kissed her too. "I like the taste of my cum." Paisley said. She kissed Lexi on the lips. "I like the taste of your lips too!" Her lips tasted like Paisley's cum.

Paisley worked her way down Lexi's body. Licking up all of her own cum off of Lexi's body.

She got down to her panties. "Oh no. I got cum on your panties too. Looks like those have to go in the wash too." Paisley removed Lexi's panties and threw them at the washer.

Paisley stared at Lexi's wet pussy.

"Uh. Paisley. We need to clean my clothes and get to class."

But Paisley kept looking. And then she dove in.


	2. Oral

Paisley started licking Lexi's wet pussy. What a great taste. What a sweet tasted.

"Yum." Paisley said quickly before she started to lick again.

"Ooo" Lexi moaned. Paisley kept eating out Lexi's pussy. Lexi forgot that they needed to go back to class. Paisley was so good at this.

"Paisley where did you learn to eat pussy like this?" Lexi asked.

"The other girls taught me." Paisley said.

"And they didn't offer to eat you out in return and discover your cock?" Lexi asked.

"Nope." Paisley said.

"Wow that's rude." Lexi said. It sounded like something she would do. Get pleasure herself and not pleasure someone else. "Also. How dare they not eat me out." Lexi said. Paisley kept licking Lexi's pussy.

"Oh Paisley!" Lexi moaned loudly in pleasure. Just then the washer finished and Lexi had to get up and get her cheer suit out.

"Stop Paisley I need to go put my suit in the dryer." Lexi said. Pushing Paisley away. Lexi got up and took her cheer suit into the dryer.

Paisley watched Lexi's butt sway as she walked and put her cheer suit into the dryer.

"Looks delicious." She said to herself.

"What?" Lexi asked. She then felt Paisley's lips on her right ass cheek. Then she felt her lips on her left ass cheek. Then hands spread her ass open. And then Paisley licked Lexi's butthole. She slurped it. She licked it again.

"Paisley what are you doing?" Lexi asked.

"Licking your ass." Paisley said. "Do you like it?" Paisley said. She licked Lexi's tight butthole again.

"Yes." Lexi moaned. Paisley kept licking with Lexi's approval. Licking Lexi's asshole more. She licks Lexi's asshole faster. Her tongue licks it like she was licking her pussy before. Paisley squeezed Lexi's ass cheeks. She kissed Lexi's butthole.

"Are you done yet?" Lexi asked. She tried to sound annoyed but she liked this too much. She hoped Paisley wasn't finished yet.

"Nope!" Paisley said. She licked Lexi's butthole one more time. She then put the tip of her tongue against Lexi's tight butthole. She pushed her tongue against it. She pushed her tongue against it until it entered Lexi's tight butthole. She pushed it in deeper. Deeper into Lexi's tight tight butthole. She then pulled her tongue out of Lexi's butthole. And then pushed it back in. She fucked Lexi's butthole with her tongue. Lexi felt so good. She fingered her pussy. While Paisley slowly fucked her butthole with her tongue.

Lexi fingered herself. She fingered herself to orgasm. She orgasmed while Paisley tongue fucked her tight butthole.

"Oh yes Paisley!" Lexi moaned. "I'm cumming!" She kept moaning. Paisley stopped fucking Lexi's butt with her tongue when Lexi's orgasm stopped. She stood up behind Lexi. Lexi turned around. Paisley kissed Lexi. Lexi kissed Paisley back. It tasted like ass. But Lexi kept good care of her anal hygiene. So it wasn't so bad.

Paisley's dong was still rock hard. Lexi was still soaking wet. She rubbed it up against Lexi's pussy. It got coated with Lexi's juices which Paisley loved.

"Don't even think about fucking me." Lexi said to Paisley. But they were both thinking about it.


	3. Penetration

Paisley still rubbed her cock against Lexi's pussy.

"Paisley I told you to not even think about it" Lexi said.

"I can't not think about it. I can't stop!" Paisley said and moaned.

Paisley positioned herself to enter And she did. Her cock entered Lexi's pussy.

"Oh Paisley." Lexi moaned out. "You weren't supposed to do that! I told you not too!" Lexi said playfully.

"I couldn't stop! My cock wanted it too much!" Paisley said. She was now fucking Lexi's pussy. She was not a virgin at all. She had had sex many times. But to Paisley's massive dong she might as well be. She was tight. Lexi's pussy was tightly gripping on Paisley's cock.

The massive cock gave Lexi a lot of pleasure. More pleasure than she had gotten from any other cock she had ever had. It was so big. It was making her feel amazing. She would never be able to fuck another cock again. She would only ever fuck Paisley's cock.

She orgasmed before Paisley did. She came on Paisley's cock. Paisley followed soon after. Cumming inside of Lexi.

"Oh Paisley no!" Lexi moaned. She was too much in bliss to sound seriously mad at the cock in her at all.

"What?" Paisley asked. She was still fucking and cumming inside Lexi.

"You weren't supposed to cum inside me!" Lexi said.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to fuck you?" Paisley said confused about why suddenly things had changed.

"But you were already fucking me. So it was too late. So the least you could have done was not cum inside me!" Lexi said.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Paisley said.

"Don't worry about it." :Lexi said. "It's already been done."

Paisley pulled out of Lexi.

"Oh shit. Paisley we can't get cum all over the floor!" Lexi said. She covered her pussy and stopped the flow of cum. Now it was going onto her hands.

"Oh no. What should we do?!" Paisley said.

"You need to eat all your cum!" Lexi said.

"Okay!" Paisley said. And she got on her knees behind Lexi. Lexi moved her hand away. The cum flowed once again. But this time into Paisley's mouth as she licked and sucked it up and ate out Lexi. Lexi licked the cum off of her hand. She liked the taste of Paisley's cum better than any other cum she had tasted.

Paisley liked the taste of her own cum too. She could eat it for days. If she could make cum for days that is. She knew she couldn't. She tried. Eventually she ran dry for a while. She hated that. She wished her cock would always spurt big loads.

Lexi was clean of cum now. She thought. But she let Paisley keep licking. Paisley was so good at eating her out. So there was no harm in letting her continue. It was a bonus. A bonus to let Paisley make her cum again.

Lexi came again. Paisley stopped licking Lexi's pussy. She licked Lexi's anus while she came.

Lexi moved her clothes from the washer to the drier. She made sure it was on the highest setting. They had spent so long here people would probably be wondering where they are.

With Lexi's clothes now dry they returned. But the two were way too tired to continue doing any sort of cheer routines. So they just went home. They went home. When they went to sleep that night they dreamed of each other. Paisley had a massive hard on when she woke up. Usually she would masturbate. But today she was going to go to classes with an erection and let Lexi take care of her erection.


	4. In class

Paisley didn't jerk off her cock in the morning. It was really hard for her not to. But she said she would. So Lexi could get her off. In class.

It was hard for Paisley to hide her hardness. But it turned her on so much to be walking to school with an erection. To be entering school with and erection.

She took her regular place in her first class beside Lexi. They sat closer together than the rest of the class for various reasons including so that Lexi and Paisley could converse and Lexi could give Paisley most of the answers Lexi got because Paisley was too stupid to figure out the answers herself.

During class while they were working Paisley stroked her cock while they worked. Lexi saw in the corner of her eye. She wondered how she had never notice Paisley's erect cock through her tights before. Lexi ignored Paisley for a bit to work on the problems.

Paisley then pulled her cock out. Lexi didn't notice at first. Then Paisley taped Lexi and said. "I need help."

Lexi looked over and she almost screamed out loud. But she quickly stopped herself or Paisley would be caught with her donger out.

Lexi whispered "What the fuck?"

"It won't go down. I forgot to masturbate in the morning" Paisley said.

Lexi looked around to make sure that no one was looking at the two of them. "Okay. I'll help but you better cum quickly!" Lexi whispered.

Lexi stroked on Paisley's cock. Quietly. Paisley didn't seem satisfied. She started to hump Lexi's hand. It made noise.

"Paisley stop." Lexi whispered.

"I'm sorry. You're just not going fast enough!" Paisley whispered.

Lexi jerked off Paisley harder. Pre-cum leaked from Paisley's cock. Lubing herself up. Making it easier for Lexi to stroke her cock. But it was noiser. Luckily no one could hear it. Everyone was talking.

"Lexi I'm gonna cum." Paisley whispered.

"Well hurry up." Lexi said. "We're going to get caught."

"But Lexi." Paisley said. "There's a problem."

"What is it?" Lexi said. Annoyed.

"Where's the cum going to go?" Paisley asked.

Paisley had a point for once. If she came now she would cum all over herself.

"Shit. I'll swallow then." Lexi said. She pretended to drop her pencil and then leaned down to get it. Putting her mouth on Paisley's cock. She sucked on it while pretending to reach for her pencil.

Then Paisley blew her load into Lexi's mouth. Lexi forgot how much Paisley actually cums. She struggled to swallow all of it. Some leaked out. Lexi used her hand to prevent the cum from ending up on Paisley's tights. Once Paisley was done shooting rope after rope of jizz into Lexi's mouth Lexi brought up her hand to her lips and sucked and licked all the cum around her hand and then brought both her mouth and her hand off of Paisley's mouth. Finally she grabbed her pencil off the floor.

Paisley was satisfied. She was able to put her member back into her tights and hide it well. Lexi made sure that there was no cum on her lips. But now that she had sucked off Paisley her breath was going to smell like cum all day.


End file.
